Carry You Home
by newtonks
Summary: Julia's thoughts on her and Barbie's relationship the night after all the events of the Season 2 premiere. Nothing from the episode included because, despite the promos, I have no idea what's going to happen! *So many feels* Summary sucks, sorry.


I kept sitting here waiting for fan fictions to pop up and then it hit me that maybe I should be the person to brighten other peoples day, so I tried it out and I think it turned out okay. Reviews are my oxygen and maybe I'll end up writing more if you guys enjoy this. Sorry for any errors, although I speak fluent English, it is not my native language.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own the show _Under the Dome_ or any of the characters in it *sigh*...

* * *

It's early morning and still dark outside, and Julia can only barely make out the contours of Barbie's face as she lay awake. Her shoulder is hurting just as expected, but she doesn't want to wake him up to get her the painkillers that barely work anyways.

He hasn't slept in days, while she did little _but _sleep for much of that time.

She tries to focus on something else to keep the pain endurable, and lets her mind wander off on it's own. It's been a crazy past two weeks, Barbie and herself both having been close to death more than just once or twice.

To think that life as she knew it just 14 days ago is completely gone is terrifying, but it doesn't feel wrong. It should, there are plenty of reasons for Julia to freak out just about now, but she doesn't. She hasn't.

Not about the fact that they're all trapped inside a dome that not even the mother of all bombs could destroy and they're running out of resources, not about he fact that this dome has now chosen _her_ to be some sort of a leader and guide people through this horrific experience. Not about the fact that her husband is dead, and not even about the fact that she's falling head over heels in love with the man who killed him.

The same man who is now breathing heavily beside her.

It's gone fast. Really fast. And not just that, but the whole thing is absurd no matter how she tries to look at it.

Two weeks ago she didn't know him, but she had invited him to stay at her house. A few days after that, she had realized that he had known Peter and lied to her about it. Yet, she had kissed him the very next day. She couldn't help it, and it's not like he _was_ bad. He had just done bad things.

She had invited him into her bed, into _Peter's_ bed, and it hadn't felt wrong, more like the puzzle piece that had been missing all along. And they had been good together, surprisingly good.

Until she found out what he had been trying to tell her that day down in the tunnels of the cement factory, when they thought they were all going to die.

He killed Peter. Despite that, here he is again. In her bed, wrapped around her, his scent soothing and his palms warm against the skin on her back.

Because he isn't bad, he has just done bad things, but he has done good things, too. Kept being the hero, kept saving the day.

For someone who didn't know a single person in this town, he sure fought a lot to keep them safe, coming home full of bruises and aches every single night. Sacrificing himself for people he thought deserved it more. Sacrificing himself for _her_ time and time again.

Yes, it has gone fast. She _had_ been thinking about how completely insane it was for her to be with him, and how wrong they were to go by it so fast if even at all, until when she was sure he was about to be killed by Big Jim and there was nothing she could do about it.

Thinking she had lost him forever changed everything.

The two of them might be the last people on Earth to ever be meant to end up together, or maybe the complete opposite. Maybe they feel this way for a reason, maybe he didn't get stuck in Chester's Mill by accident. But none of that matters right now.

She knows that too soon another day will begin, a day during which the two of them will both be needed badly, despite their injuries and traumatic past days, when food will be scarce and lives threatened to end. The pressure has been enormous lately, but right now, in this warm bed and with the safety of his heart beating steadily under her palm, tomorrow doesn't matter.

He matters. He is alive and she is alive thanks to him, and she is grateful. And before she even realizes that her eyelids has gotten heavy again, she is sound asleep again right next to him.


End file.
